Quatro coisas em você
by Kah Aluada
Summary: É... Pode ser assim, um beijo no escuro, um sussurro, um nada.


Quatro coisas em você

-Você já beijou alguém?- Os olhos brilhantes dela estavam o analisando de forma direta, curiosa, ela era muito curiosa de uma maneira que ele não foi, ele era acomodado, ela corou, ele sorriu

-Não.-Devolveu de forma simples- E você?-Ela corou, seu jeito infantil era engraçado, ele nunca pensou que podia conversar com ela de forma simples

-Não.- Silêncio, os pés dela balançavam sem parar, a mesa rangia, ele finalmente sentou-se ao lado dela e estendeu uma caneca cheia de chocolate derretido- Quanta gordice.

-Você não precisa se preocupar com isso.-Ele respondeu num tom casual- Sempre assalta a cozinha da escola de madrugada?

-Só quando estou de TPM.-Ela devolveu e corou, se encararam, ter doze anos não era a coisa mais simples do mundo, muito menos com garotos baderneiros como aquele sentado ao lado dela infernizando sua vida- Você vem sempre?

-Só quando você está de TPM.-Eles riram, em sincronia mergulharam a colher nas canecas e em seguida levaram a boca, a pele branca da bochecha dela sujou-se, ele olhou-a e riu, a penumbra era uma boa companhia

-Você está suja.

-Você também.-Ambos começaram a rir- Não é tão chata quanto parece.-Ele murmurou com um pequeno traço de timidez

-E você até consegue ser agradável longe dos seus amigos.- Ele nunca admitiria que sentiu-se muito culpado quando a flagrou chorando na cozinha porque ele e os amigos tinham tingido sua saia de vermelho e feito a turma acreditar que ela estava suja de sangue, naquele dia ela o olhou nos olhos perguntou entre as lágrimas o que tinha feito para ele, o rapaz não soube responder, na verdade ele apenas seguiu a idéia de James, o maroto de óculos sentia prazer em irritar Lílian, ele sempre dizia a Sirius o quanto gostava de vê-la vermelha e a ponto de explodir, desde aquele dia, esporadicamente se encontravam na cozinha e conversavam, há quatro meses, sem marcar ou prever rumavam para a cozinha com vontade de encontrar um ao outro. – Não tome isso como elogio.-Ambos riram de novo e ele se aproximou, segurou o rosto dela e limpou a mancha de chocolate com o polegar, ela continuava olhando-o com aqueles olhos abertos e brilhantes, eram verdes arredondados- Por que?

-O que?-Ele perguntou rindo e tirou a mão do rosto dela, Lílian sorriu, para ela existiam quatro tons de cinza, quatro tons que a deixavam curiosa, quatro tons que a instigava a descobrir sobre ele, também eram quatro palavras que tinha dito a ele naquela noite, quatro estrelas que contaram em outro momento, quatro colheradas para esvaziar a caneca... Quatro centímetros para provar o que gostaria, quatro meses que reunia coragem para perguntar. E ela nunca teve um carinho especial pelo número que a perseguia

-Por que nunca beijou alguém? –Ela enfiou a colher na boca e continuou encarando-o com aqueles olhos perscrutadores, ele deu de ombros, queria corar, mas há quatro anos não corava, há quatro meses sentia que podia voltar a fazê-lo . Eram quatro tons de vermelho para perseguir, o vermelho dos cabelos, o vermelho das bochechas coradas de vergonha, o vermelho das unhas que ela pintava ousadamente, o vermelho da roupa íntima que ele espiou ocasionalmente pelo buraco da parede. Haviam quatro tipos de coisas que ele queria esquecer, o vermelho da roupa íntima, o vermelho do lábios, o vermelho das sardas enfeitando o colo, o vermelho do desejo que ocasionalmente o visitava no chuveiro . O número quatro parecia o perseguir, ele tinha um carinho especial por aquele número, porque os Marotos eram quatro, porque um numero impar demonstrava solidão e Sirius detestava solidão, porque o quatro era a medida exata para o peso, porque ele era guloso... Porque no fim não havia motivo certo para gostar, mas quando via já era aquele algarismo rondando suas coisas, e no fim eram os quatro tons de vermelho.

-Eu não sei, nunca tinha parado para pensar muito em beijos.-Ele deu de ombros- Digo já pensei sim, mas é que as garotas mais velhas elas... Elas me deixam de cabeça meio abobada sabe?

-Não.-Respondeu Lílian de forma direta ele sorriu, e eram mais quatro tons que ela apreciava, era o sorriso maldoso, lançado quando ele aprontava, o sorriso cansado depois de um dia cheio de deveres, o sorriso malicioso, esse ela tinha visto pouquíssimas vezes, e aquele sorriso todos os dentes, infantil e sincero, era o que ela mais apreciava.

-Elas tem algo que as meninas da nossa serie não tem.-Murmurou sonhador- E... Nunca me deu vontade de beijar uma menina da nossa serie porque elas são idiotas.

-Obrigada.

-Você não é idiota.-Ele murmurou de volta rindo- Eu também não posso sair beijando as meninas daqui... Já pensou se eu fizer alguma coisa errada? Elas vão comentar e minha reputação já era!- Lílian segurou o riso por alguns segundos e em seguida começou a gargalhar sonoramente

-Esse é o seu problema? Medo de fazer errado? É por isso que diz que já beijou?-Ele deu de ombros

-É por aí. Não sei se alguém que confiaria esse segredo caso eu fosse horrível... Mas e você? Por que nunca beijou?-Ela corou e disse de forma divertida

-Você já olhou duas vezes pra mim?-Ele assentiu- Então é auto explicável!-O garoto franziu o cenho

-Não, se você usasse essa resposta dizendo que já beijou tudo bem! Não é possível que se ache feia.

-Não, feia eu não sou, mas sou desinteressante, além do mais tenho só 12 anos, quem pensa em beijar como essa idade?

-Todo mundo.-Os dois se encararam sérios e começaram a rir segundos depois em seguida Sirius questionou- Vai, não beijou ainda por que?

-Não tinha pensado em ninguém interessante o suficiente para tentar fazer isso.

-Então tem alguém em vista?-Ela o encarou divertida

-Pode ser que sim...

-Você é cheia de segredinhos.- A ruiva sorriu de novo

-Eu sei guardar segredos.-Um silêncio pairou entre eles, ambos ficaram sérios, ele não era idiota, tinha entendido muito bem no que implicou a declaração dela. Lílian suspirou e encarou-o longamente – Você já beijou alguém?

-Não, e você?

-Não...-Ela se aproximou deslizando na mesa- Você sabe guardar segredos?

-Sim e você?

-Sim.-Ele sentia as mãos suadas, não era possível que estava entendendo o que estava entendendo

-Você gostaria de tentar? Digo... Para não passar vergonha com alguém que não saiba guardar segredos?-Ele piscou muitas vezes seguidas, sim era aquilo que ele tinha entendido, uma sensação quente se apossou de seu corpo, não eram quatro, era apenas um segredo, o quinto tom que surgiu entre eles, o garoto abarcou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e seus polegares fizeram uma carícia terna, ela estava muito séria, o quinto tom que surgia, qual era a mistura entre verde e cinza? Era peculiar, instigante e acima de tudo inevitável

-É ótimo que não somos dois linguarudos.-Ele sussurrou e em seguida encostou seus lábios nos dela, não deu tempo para que ela se acostumasse com a pressão de seus lábio e mordeu a superfície macia dos dela, a ruiva abriu a boca em rendição e um gemido baixo foi ouvido, ele revirou os olhos e suas línguas se encontraram, desajeitadas, sem ritmo, sem saber exatamente o que faziam, ambos fizeram uma careta e se separaram- Ok isso está...

-Estranho.

-Sim... Talvez... Acho que é a primeira vez, a gente pode treinar mais não pode?-Ela assentiu

-Acho que sim, beijar igual fazem em filmes.-Ele assentiu- Quer tentar mais uma vez?- Ela não precisou perguntar de novo, ele a tomou nos braços, dessa vez se abraçaram e buscaram um ritmo próprio, suas línguas agora brincavam uma com a outra ele ousadamente aprofundou o beijo e fez movimentos que ela gostou, se afastaram de novo- Acho que o caminho é por aí.

-Estou acertando?-Ela assentiu

-Acho que sim, foi satisfatório... Não foi diferente...-Ela o olhou parecia fazer força para buscar a palavra correta- Foi gostoso.

-Ótimo!-Ele a puxou para si, o beijo se aprofundou e agora moviam-se por instinto, ela deslizou as mãos para os ombros dele sentindo a língua do rapaz mover-se de forma lenta e faminta, ela não se reconhecia precisando puxá-lo para mais perto, ouviu um gemido sair da boca dele e o mordeu nos lábios, o gosto da boca dele era algo incrível e arrebatador, ela suspirou e soltou um gemido baixo, aquilo era a perdição de ambos, se afastaram e Lílian saiu de perto dele

-E-eu acho que... E-eu... Er...-Ele a encarou, ela sorriu

-Eu não vou falar nada pra ninguém.

-Então foi tão horrível assim?-Ela apenas sorriu mais

-Foi uma das melhores sensações que eu já provei até hoje.- Era quatro tons, o cinza de alegria, o cinza de medo, o cinza de desejo, o cinza dos olhos de Sirius, deixado sozinho, gelado e frio, longe do calor que os tons de verde e vermelho dela emanavam.

O calor do vermelho quase cegou-o na manhã seguinte, como um pedaço de sol nos cabelos dela, o sorriso dela ao lado de Dorcas era a coisa mais bonita que ele tinha lembrança, estava embasbacado olhando-a, saber que o beijo dela era tão doce e cheio de abandono desregrado jogando-se nas brumas do desejo primitivo.

-Fecha a sua boca.-Remus murmurou percebendo o comportamento do maroto a cerca de Lílian, só ele poderia saber, sendo analítico e paranóico como era, apenas ele seria capaz de perceber, e Sirius se recompôs limitando-se a rosnar, e eram rosnados diferentes, cada um para um tipo de emoção

-Bom dia Sirius.-Lílian passou por ele finalmente quebrando o acordo silencioso entre eles, o rapaz corou, James o olhou ofendido e ele sentiu-se na obrigação de concertar, ele teria que reparar a falha dela, não seria interessante e nada legal para seu ego que ela falasse com ele, se James dava bola para ela em publico para depois irritá-la o problema era dele

-Bom dia Evans, espero que tenha colocado as fraldas hoje. Hahaha.-Ela estreitou os olhos quando viu que os quatro riam muito dela, lançou um olhar gelado a ele e saiu andando com dignidade, o maroto sentiu-se mal.

A penumbra era sua amiga, ele entrou sorrateiramente para a cozinha, ela estava lá, ele sabia que ela estaria, estava disposto a se desculpar e talvez ganhar mais um beijo, se aproximou

-Você não tem seus amigos?

-Agora não. E você?-Ela bufou

-Tenho.-Virou, seus olhos estavam magoados, ele tinha o dom de ser idiota, se aproximou e abraçou-a, ela ficou parada, não correspondeu- Eu não vou fazer isso...-O vermelho não era mais quente, e aquilo o machucava, ele se afastou- Não vai tirar de mim beijos ocasionais e me tratar como um lixo para seus amigos te aprovarem, minha loucura já passou Sirius.

-Eu...-Ela se aproximou e beijou os lábios dele de leve

-Eu não fui o único brinquedo.-Desceu da mesa e saiu deixando-o sozinho, eram quatro coisas que ele odiava em si... E o algarismo não era mais tão atraente.


End file.
